Naruto : El rey estelar (The Star King)
by JasterRogue
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si hubiese mas historia con el Rikudo Sennin de lo que sabemos?, y si eso que no supiéramos afectar a Naruto de una forma que podría darle un nuevo poder con el que podría traer la paz al mundo o destruirlo según su elección, mal summary NarutoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Rogue Galaxy me pertenecen solo hago este fic si fin de lucro y por pura diversión**

**Este fic tendrá un pequeño manejo de X-over con uno de mis juego favoritos llamado Rogue Galaxy espero que lo disfruten sin más preámbulos el Fanfic**

**1.- LA LEYENDA DE UN REY RENACE**

¿Qué haces cuando tu mundo se transforma?, ¿Cuándo resulta que no eres quien crees ser?, ¿Cuando tu destino te tiene una sorpresa y resulta que eres más de lo que tú crees?

Hace ya hace más de 4 milenios existió un rey pero no cualquier rey, si no el rey más poderoso que se halla conocido en todos los tiempos, tanto que se le llamo el dios estrella, o mejor conocido como el star god, fue tan poderoso que jamás perdió un combate, y nunca nadie lo vio siquiera sangrar ante sus enemigos, pero también fue conocido como el rey más noble y justo, siendo amado por todo su pueblo que era toda la tierra.

Como es normal este Rey tenía una hechicera como mano derecha llamada Ilzarbella, pero poco a poco ella se fue corrompiendo hasta volverse un monstruo totalmente maligno que fue denominado Mother , el rey al no ver otra salida peleo con ella y usando todo su poder logro vencerla y destruirla, o eso es lo que el creería, ya que una fragmento de ella fue sepultado y sellado por la misma roca en un volcán después de la batalla, y así duro una época de paz durante muchos siglos, hasta que hace algunos siglos, algo o alguien quedo perturbo el sueño del fragmento de Mother pero al absorber lo que lo haya perturbado, se creó una nueva criatura, una criatura con un extraño ojo de color morado con anillo y algo como comas en los anillos, asi como 10 colas.

Este ser sería conocido después como Jubi, la bestia demonio de 10 colas, y así comenzó una época de destrucción hasta que el apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios portando una banda con lo que parece cuernos una larga gabardina blanca y un collar con 6 tomos o magatamas según quien lo viese usando un pantalón militar abombachado color negro así como una camisa del mismo color de manga larga así como sobre la gabardina una especie de armadura color café, con unos extraños ojos, en efecto el único correspondiente a esto fue el Rikudo sennin el creador del ninjutsu moderno, y el maestro en el uso del chakra.

La pelea duro durante 7 días y 7 noches seguidas, mas sin embargo a la mañana de octavo día el sennin ya no tenía más poder para pelear, ahí fue cuando pasó una extraña marca como en forma de daga apareció en su mejilla izquierda, y fue cuando paso una extraña energía color rojizo comenzó a cubrirlo y esa marca se comenzó a volver en varios tatuajes a lo largo de su cuerpo y su rubio cabello, comenzó a volverse rojizo, mas sin embargo el sennin arecía no poder percatarse de esto, siendo que se hallaba más concentrado al ver como el jubi preparaba ya su último ataque la bijudama más poderosa que se halla visto. Y de un momento a otro el sennin esperando recibir el golpe solo cerro los ojos, pero nada pasaba no sentía dolor , pensando haber muerto ya abrió lentamente los ojos para observar un espacio en blanco totalmente y un hombre parado en medio, un hombre que no se notaba más que una piel excesivamente negra pero de cabellos rojizos y tatuajes por todo el cuerpo igual rojizos, al verlo solo pudo quedarse ahí mientras aquel hombre comenzaba a hablar.

-Tu hijo de mis hijos tu aquel que llevas mi sangre corriendo por tus venas, pelea contra ese monstruo, muestra que eres el digno sucesor de mi legado, muéstrale que el honor, la justicia, y la rectitud, tu hijo de mis hijos, muestra de que estas hecho y acabalo con todo tu poder, demuestra que eres el heredero de la voluntad de los Star Kings que te precedieron, ahora hijo mío sal de aquí y acaba de una vez con ese monstruo-termino diciendo aquel hombre mientras se fue acercando al sennin y aposar su mano sobre el hombro del ahora pelirrojo Sennin, solo menciono unas últimas palabras-tu descendiente mi eres el nuevo rey estrella el nuevo Star King despedaza a Mother y termina con esto de una vez- termino diciendo aquel hombre antes de desaparecer y dejar a un confundido pelirrojo que solo podía meditar esas palabra mientras el blanco se iba difuminando y regresaba de nuevo a aquella zona donde solo podía ver el ataque del jubi ser disparado a toda velocidad contra él.

Pero ahí lo sintió una extraña energía que lo hacía sentirse poderoso e invencible y ahí fue cuando por fin se observó rodeado por esa energía rojiza, que le daba esa sensación de paz y calma pero con esa fuerza y poder que había sentido.

Al ver el ataque acercarse Rikudo solo puso su mano al frente para detenerlo, y dicho y hecho e ataque se paró en seco en la palma extendida del creador de los 6 caminos, quien al ver esto solo pudo sorprenderse, para que esto pasara enseguida al recordar donde estaba y regresando la bola de energía, solo pudo observar como impactaba a la bestia de 10 colas, lo que causo una gran explosión y una gran polvareda. Poco a poco la polvareda comenzó a ceder y solo pudo observar como la bestia se hallaba tendida en un cráter muy lastimada, y así sin tardar más comenzó a hacer sellos , para acto seguido la energía roja comenzase a rodear a la bestia para comenzar a volverse también energía rojiza que se fue introduciendo dentro del sennin, haciendo que sus ojos tomasen la forma de anillos pero sin las comas, así cayendo desmallado por el cansancio solo pudo sonreír mientras a lo lejos veía el amanecer que parecía más brillante que nunca.

Y así todos conocemos la historia de lo que sucedió después. A pesar de que había sellado con éxito a al Diez Colas, su poder era tan grande que el sello se rompería después de la muerte del sabio.

Consciente de ello, el Sabio utilizó su habilidad conocida como Jutsu: Creador de Todas las Cosas (万物 创造, Banbutsu Sozo) para dividir el chakra del Diez-colas "en nueve partes", que sería conocido como las nueve Bestias con Cola a las cuales les daría un nombre en específico. A continuación, utilizo el Chibaku Tensei para sellar el cuerpo del Diez-colas "dentro de una cárcel de piedra gigante en el cielo", creando así la Luna. El sabio decidió dejar atrás una tableta para sus descendientes, que detalla su propia historia con el Diez Colas. Sólo aquellos que poseyeran aquel poder como Star King y unos ojos similares a los de él serían capaces de descifrar plenamente lo que está escrito en la tablilla, mientras que un lector con un dōjutsu menor podría leer parcialmente e interpretar la información. Algún tiempo después creó a las Bestias, el Sabio les dijo que ellos siempre estarían juntos, incluso cuando están separados, y que un día llegarían a ser una entidad de nuevo con diferentes nombres, así como formas de lo que hice entonces cuando llegó el momento para ellos para entender lo que era el verdadero poder.

El último deseo del Sabio fue establecer la paz en todo el mundo, la cual era una meta que nunca podría lograrse dentro de su vida. Sabiendo que su fin se acercaba, el Sabio le encomendó su fortaleza, su sueño, y el legado a sus dos hijos. El hijo mayor, que heredó los "ojos" del Sabio (su chakra de gran alcance y energía espiritual), creía que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. El hijo menor, que heredó el "cuerpo" del Sabio (su poderosa voluntad y la energía física), creía que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz. En su lecho de muerte, el Sabio eligió a su hijo menor para ser su sucesor. Abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, el hijo mayor atacó al más joven, comenzando una guerra entre ellos. Su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha. Más aun así lo curioso ninguno heredo aquella extraña marca de su padre en la mejilla izquierda incrementando más el resentimiento del mayor.

Y como sabemos así paso la historia hasta que se dio la creación de la aldea de Konohagakure no sato

Y como dicen todo lo demás es historia hasta este día donde el antiguo rey podría regresar.

En los bosques de la aldea un chico de cabellera rubia, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas y vestido con un extraño mono naranja, se halla debajo de un hombre con el cabello atado en forma de piña con una cicatriz a lo largo de la nariz y vestido con un traje chunnin estándar con una gigantesca fuuma shuriken clavada en la espalda.

-Tranquilo Naruto yo te protegeré-dice el de la cicatriz sonriéndole al rubio

-¿Por qué me protegió Iruka-sensei?, si solo soy el monstruo que mato a sus padres-pregunta muy angustiado el rubio viendo al chunnin

-claro que no Naruto eres un solo un chico como yo huérfano y que simplemente carga con algo que no pidió-con una sonrisa le expresa mientras tose un poco de sangre que cae en Naruto quien solo entra en shock mientras ve como un hombre el pelo grisáceo que le llega hasta los hombros, con ojos negros, piel blanca, lleva el traje estándar de Konoha que es chaleco táctico, banda ninja y sandalias ninjas.

-Oh que noble y estúpido eres Iruka mira que defender al niño Kyubi, valla que eres idiota-dice acercándose más viendo la expresión de shock de Naruto- tranquilo chico Kyubi pronto terminare contigo pero primero terminare con el idiota ese-dice sacando una segunda fuuma shuriken y sonriendo de forma psicópata.

Nuestro joven héroe no sabía que hacer solo podía ver a Mizuki acercarse lentamente, mientras solo podía sentirse inútil, no podía hacer nada por proteger a una de las únicas personas que lo querían, estimaba y habían reconocido su existencia pero ahora, no podía si quiera mover un dedo, estaba aterrado, y al mismo tiempo furioso. Y así lo sintió, sintió como si se detuviera el tiempo, mientras se sentía desfallecer, mientras todo su alrededor se volvía blanco, y así como con el Sennin se materializo el mismo hombre frente a Naruto donde solo escucho la voz de ese hombre.

-¿Quieres protegerlo?-pregunto con una fuerte y poderosa voz, aquel sujeto mientras se acercaba a Naruto con esos ojos rojos que demostraban tanto poder.

-Claro que quiero, deseo poder defender a Iruka-sensei, y a todos a quienes quiero, pero no tengo suficiente poder para hacerlo-Dice nuestro joven héroe mientras le salen lágrimas de frustración.

-Si deseas protegerlos entonces libera tu poder y n te contengas más hijo de mis hijos-le dice así como con el sabio poniendo su mano en el hombro de Naruto

-Pero no sé qué hacer ¿qué debo hacer?-dice muy angustiado y llorando más fuertemente.

-debes ser tu, por esta vez yo te ayudare joven –dice mientras se vuelve una pequeña esfera roja introduciéndose en Naruto.

Poco a poco igual que con el sabio el blanco comienza difuminarse mientras Naruto comienza a sentir que algo dentro de nuestro rubio favorito trata de salir, mientras ve que Mizuki sigue en la posición en lo que lo dejo, pero sin que nadie pareciese darse cuenta las marcas del lado izquierdo comienzan a modificarse hasta quedar como la del sennin.

-Ahora si pequeño monstruo es hora de que acabe con utedes-dice Mizuki alzando la fuuma shuriken listo para segar sus vidas.

Mas Nuestro héroe que actuando por reflejo, aventó a Iruka a un lado para después levantar la mano para detener la shuriken solo ve como se detiene en su mano sin hacerle nada mientras una energía rojiza comenzaba a rodear su mano de un color realmente rojo intenso.

-No permitiré que lastimes más a Iruka-sensei si no te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras-Diciendo esto y sin soltar la shuriken comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo, mientras se ve como Mizuki forcejea para recuperar su arma, todo esto mientras la energía rojiza comienza a cubrir más a Naruto hasta alcanzar su cabello que se volvió rojo ,sus ojos igual y los tatuajes comenzaban a aparecer a lo largo de su rostro y manos.

-Estúpido niño Kyubi ni creas que por usar ese poder me ganaras, ya sé que hare te asesinare a ti y a Iruka así diré que nos atacaste para huir con el pergamino, así todo me trataran como el héroe que por fin segó la vida del Kyubi-dice el traidor riendo como loco aun forcejeando por recuperar su arma, más lo que paso no lo esperaba, Naruto tenia facciones furiosas y antes si quiera de hablar mas Mizuki solo oyo.

-No soy el Kyubi solo soy su carcelero, pero antes que nada soy Naruto Uzumaki el que se convertirá en el quinto Hokage grábatelo muy bien en el infierno por que no dejare que lastimes a nadie más, pero más que nada –la voz de Naruto comenzó a engrosarse y hacerse más fuerte y poderosa mientras rompe la fuma shuriken simplemente a cerrar la mano en puño- yo soy el Star King, y mostrare a todos que no soy aquel demonio, ahora solo muere-dice haciendo sellos a una velocidad que hasta el Hokage tendría problemas en seguir- Ninpou: Chōshinsei (Arte Ninja: Super Nova)-dice golpeando sus manos en un aplauso para acto seguido iluminarse aún más dando un color y un brillo realmente como si de una súper nova se tratase, para simplemente aparecer atrás de Mizuki en un destello color rojo y dándole la espalda-ahora descansa en paz Mizuki-Teme-dice nuestro héroe simplemente para voltear y ver como Mizuki simplemente explotaba en llamas espontáneamente- Descansa en paz y que kami se apiade de tu alma Mizuki-dice nuestro héroe para ver como Mizuki o mejor dicho el esqueleto del de cabello gris cai pesadamente al suelo, simplemente para ser seguido por un cansado rubio que poco a poco conforme caía perdía esa transformación.

Y así comienza la nueva era donde el poder del Star King es necesitado otra vez y así comienza la aventura del pequeño Naruto el nuevo Star King, y el inicio de toda su odisea para traer paz y justicia al mundo.

Bueno espero les guste el primer capítulo soy nuevo en esto y la verdad no sé si lo disfruten más espero así sea, este fic será NaruXHarem, donde evitare a Hinata y sakura, la primera porque está muy choteada la neta y la segunda por la misma historia, ya que deseo que Naruto se desenvuelva realmente así que por eso además se mostrara a un Naruto sumamente poderoso pero que se ira ganando el poder poco a poco si ustedes quieren alguna pareja para Naruto no duden en decirme con sus comentarios y si tienen ideas para mejorar el fic o críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas puesto así puedo mejorar sin más por el momento me despido y gracias por su tiempo y su atención

P.D. Dejare las imágenes Del Sujeto y como serían los tatuajes que aparecen sin más me despido

P.D.2: este fic lo estoy re subiendo pues deseo continuarlo ya que por fin me gradué de la tortura llamada universidad tengo algo más de tiempo así que por fin la re continuare y sé que kishimoto ha hecho muchos cambios pero la verdad me quedo como esta esta historia por que poco a poco iré revelando el por qué ahora sí sin más se despide de ustedes y agradeciendo el tiempo de leer mi fic

Jaster_Rogue


	2. Pavimentando el camino del rey

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: renuncio a todos los derechos de autor puesto no me pertenece ni Naruto ni Rogue Galaxy**

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios y todas su porras que me ayudan a continuar la historia ahora sin más les dejo el capitulo**

**2.-Pavimentando el camino del rey**

_FlashBack_

_-No soy el Kyubi solo soy su carcelero, pero antes que nada soy Naruto Uzumaki el que se convertirá en el quinto Hokage grábatelo muy bien en el infierno por que no dejare que lastimes a nadie más, pero más que nada –la voz de Naruto comenzó a engrosarse y hacerse más fuerte y poderosa mientras rompe la fuma shuriken simplemente a cerrar la mano en puño- yo soy el Star King, y mostrare a todos que no soy aquel demonio, ahora solo muere-dice haciendo sellos a una velocidad que hasta el Hokage tendría problemas en seguir- Ninpou: Chōshinsei (Arte Ninja: Súper Nova)-dice golpeando sus manos en un aplauso para acto seguido iluminarse aún más dando un color y un brillo realmente como si de una súper nova se tratase, para simplemente aparecer atrás de Mizuki en un destello color rojo y dándole la espalda-ahora descansa en paz Mizuki-Teme-dice nuestro héroe simplemente para voltear y ver como Mizuki simplemente explotaba en llamas espontáneamente- Descansa en paz y que kami se apiade de tu alma Mizuki-dice nuestro héroe para ver como Mizuki o mejor dicho el esqueleto del de cabello gris caía pesadamente al suelo, simplemente para ser seguido por un cansado rubio que poco a poco conforme caía perdía esa transformación._

Fin de FlashBack

Mientras nuestro rubio amigo se enfrentaba al traidor de cabellos grisáceos. Un preocupado Hokage solo podía observar con cierta impotencia lo que acontecía en el bosque, viendo como aquel que consideraba su nieto adoptivo, todos los chunnin y jounnin de la aldea buscaban a Naruto con desesperación mientras el solo podía sentarse a ver esas escenas con impotencia y desesperación.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo al rescate del rubio al ver como Mizuki se aproximaba al joven jinchuriki, cuando vio que en menos de un segundo Naruto lanzaba a iruka y detenía el golpe de Mizuki, para después decir algo y destrozar su arma mientras era envuelto en esa extraña energía rojiza que comenzaba a intensificar su color, mientras así mismo Naruto presentaba el cabello rojo y extrañas marcas en el rostro, asustando al venerable Hiruzen, al pensar que el sello se había roto, pero no había sensación de maldad, no había instinto asesino solo poder desmedido y bruto.

Imposible era la palabra que rondaba la cabeza de Hiruzen Sarutobi, él había visto innumerables cosas a lo largo de su carrera shinobi, no por nada sobrevivió 2 guerras ninjas y gano el apodo del Shinobi no Kami, pero en este momento lo que veía era prácticamente imposible, un niño de 12 años, acababa de realizar una técnica desconocida para él, el profesor , y más importante asesino a un chunnin sin siquiera sudar, pero sobre todo ese extraño poder que demostró, era tan poderoso y fuerte, era como ver a un rey peleando con todo su poder. Recobrando su compostura, y suspirando un poco y pensando lo viejo que era ya para el puesto, presiono el botón de su intercomunicador.

-Miyu por favor manda llamar a la jounnin Yuhi Kurenai y a la ANBU Hayabusa (Halcón Peregrino) y diles que vengan lo más rápido posible y avisa al ANBU Ryu que Naruto e Iruka se hallan en el bosque uno muy herido que vayan con varios ninjas médicos y que a Naruto lo lleven a su casa y 3 ANBU se queden vigilando yo ire en cuanto despierte Naruto-diciendo esto retira la mano del intercomunicador recibiendo un simple "hai" del otro lado.

Horas era lo que sentía l Hokage y apenas habían pasado 5 minutos y sentía que fueron las horas más largas de toda su vida, fue cuando escucho golpes en la puerta de su despacho, y pronunciando un suave adelante, la puerta se abrió.

A través de la puerta entraron un par de mujeres una kunoichi con el cabello negro y largo, y únicos ojos que son de color rojo, con un anillo adicional en ellas similar al Rinnegan, aunque menos ondulaciones. Lleva maquillaje que consiste en lápiz labial rojo y la sombra de los ojos morado. Su traje consiste en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. Sobre esta lleva una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón en él similares a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos son también envueltos en vendas y lleva su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias de ninja.

Mientras por otro lado una ANBU vestida con el típico traje de esta área, Sin mascara dejando ver un hermoso rostro, con unos preciosos ojos color azul cielo, una largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo llegándole hasta media espalda, pero lo más curioso era la misma marca que el sabio de los 6 caminos y Naruto llevaban en la mejilla izquierda, portando con ella una extraña espada a su espalda, la espada es de tipo occidental, es decir es de hoja ancha terminando en punta, toda de color dorado y la ornamenta de mango pare tener alas y una piedra incrustada de color morado, la espada aproximadamente mide del mango a la punta 1.60mts dando la forma más de una zambato pero de forma occidental.

-Nos mandó llamar Hokage-sama –cuestiono la jounnin oji roja mientras se colocaba al frente del escritorio junto a la oji azul.

-En efecto chicas, iré al punto y sin rodeos, quiero que tu Kurenai seas la sensei del equipo en que se hallara Uzumaki Naruto y tu Johana quiero que lo entrenes en algo que solo tú puedes-dice sumamente serio el Hokage cruzando sus manos frente su rostro (posición de Gendo Ikari MR)

-Pero Hokage-sama, ¿porque nos pide a Nai-chan y a mí que entrenemos al chico, y más que lo entrene en algo que no posee?- pregunto bastante confundida y algo irritada la recién nombrada Johana.

El venerable, bajando su mano lentamente en la parte de atrás de su escritorio, simplemente la poso para acto seguido mandar un poco de chakra, haciendo que un pequeño sello brillase, y posterior la habitación se sintiese como aislada o más pesada.

-Verán lo que les diré es un secreto rango S solo ustedes y yo lo sabremos-dice viendo a las chicas, quienes se mantenían calladas-como saben el gennin Uzumaki Naruto, robo el pergamino de técnicas secretas de la aldea-al decir esto solo recibió un asentimiento de ambas- pero no es toda la verdad, su instructor chunnin de nombre Mizuki, lo engaño para robarlo y posteriormente asesinarlo para irse con el pergamino, pero apareció Iruka a detener todo- por unos tensos minutos el Hokage continuo contando lo que presencio por su bola de cristal de chakra, hasta llegar a describir la energía rojiza y la aparición de la extraña marca en el rostro, cosa que al mencionar la rubia solo pudo abrir la boca para cerrarla y dejar los ojos muy abiertos y escuchar más atentamente, al terminar de contar la historia solo se podía observar a un par de mujeres pensativas y meditabundas.

-y si no me quieren creer observen esto- al decir esta simple frase ambas mujeres vieron directamente la bola de cristal donde se veía a un inconsciente rubio siendo cargado por un ANBU de cabellos morados y mascara de Gato, pero lo que resaltaba de la imagen era la mejilla izquierda, la misma marca que la de Johana, quien inconscientemente llevo su mano izquierda a la mejilla como tratando de cubrir su marca.

-Entonces ese niño es un familiar mío-dijo con una voz algo abrumada nuestra ANBU

-Más bien creo que es un pariente muy lejano Johana, es cierto que los 2 poseen un poder similar, pero por lo que ha dicho Hokage-sama, parece más fuerte que el que tu manejas-Dice la peli-negra en posición meditativa.

-Pero si es cierto que son parientes lejanos, y posee un poder similar al tuyo, sería bueno que tú lo entrenases pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué quiere que yo sea su jounnin-sensei Hokage-sama?-pregunto muy confundida la maestra del genjutsu

Dicho eso el Hokage procedió a abrir una de las gavetas del escritorio donde saco un folder de color amarillo, bastante delgado, procediendo a entregárselo a ambas mujeres, quienes de inmediato lo abrieron y comenzaron a leerlo.

En el par de minutos que las mujeres observaban y leían el reporte en sus manos, el Hokage aun con sus años nunca había visto tantas expresiones en un rostro y todo en menos de 5 minutos, expresiones que pasaron de caras divertidas a caras frustradas, molestas de tristeza etc.

-Hokage-sama ¿esto que aquí esta es cierto?-solo lo dijo para recibir un asentimiento del hombre mayo, para comenzar a recitar- Nombre del ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, "Se comunica que el ninja mencionado, es completamente incompetente para ser un ninja, puesto sus registros en pruebas escritas apenas y se pueden considerar intento de pasar, su puntería deja mucho que desear, sus habilidades de sigilo y camuflaje, simplemente no existen, su taijutsu de igual manera es inexistente, su ninjutsu es una burla para cualquier ninja, en el Genjutsu simplemente no puede fabricar ni las simple ilusión, y siendo desprovisto de cualquier otra habilidad, se recomienda que el gennin Uzumaki Naruto sea retirado del programa shinobi y sea puesto bajo el territorio de manejo del consejo civil"-finalizo una muy molesta Kerenai para simplemente azotar el reporte contra el escritorio- esto no puede ser verdad-termino diciendo sumamente frustrada, para después sentir la mano de la rubia sobre su hombro.

-En sus opiniones personales díganme realmente las habilidades de Naruto y realmente ¿cuál es su nivel real?- pidió amablemente el Hokage para ser tomada la palabra por la de la marca en la mejilla.

-Sinceramente el nivel de Naruto-san está muy por arriba de eso, si es cierto que puede estar algo flaco en conocimiento teórico, él ha demostrado una gran destreza en distintas ramas shinobi, por ejemplo pudo esquivar siempre desde chunnins hasta ANBUS , al escapar de alguna travesura y siendo solamente atrapado por que tenía hambre y era atrapado en Ichiraku ramen, probando que sus habilidades de camuflaje y sigilo son altas, por amor a kami yo misma no me percate que había pintado el monte de los Kages si no es hasta que termino y pusieron el grito en el cielo, eso habla de un gran ingenio, si no ¿Cómo fue que paso desapercibido un chico de cabello rubio vestido con un mono naranja chillón brillante a plena luz del día en una aldea llena de shinobis-dijo la rubia riendo entre dientes al recordar las bromas del rubio menor.

-Si a esas vamos, sinceramente el niño tiene demasiado chakra y nada de control en él, imposibilitándole realmente crear un simple _Bunshinn _(clon) puesto una técnica tan simple con lleva muy poco chakra y no creo que Naruto pueda aplicar una cantidad tan reducida causando una sobre carga de la técnica, si bien dicen que sus _Henges no jutsu_ (técnica de transformación), se presumen entre los estudiantes si los más bobos por su necesidad de llamar la atención pero los más realistas, desde mi punto de vista más particular yo lo vi realizarlo y note que no solo cambiaba la apariencia era como si realmente cambiase de persona, pero todo es un hecho sin confirmar, el _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ (técnica de remplazo de cuerpo) que pude observarla yo detenidamente en él puede realizar una sustitución a varios metros de distancia con objetos sumamente enormes, mostrando la gran cantidad de chakra que posee-dice la Jounnin con una mano en su barbilla como pensando en algo.

-En conclusión a lo que quiere llegar Nai-chan, Naruto parece que descuido lo intelectual, donde puedo presumir que por su condición de contenedor simplemente fue relegado y al mismo tiempo saboteada su educación, causo que otros de sus talentos se despertaran, desgraciadamente mal encaminados pero que muestran habilidad y maestría, en taijutsu supongo que habrá sido la misma razón pero eso on trabajo duro como dice Gai-san se puede arreglar, y con respecto a las demás área un poco de practica y mucho control de chakra lo dejarían lo suficientemente preparado como a un chunnin bajo o medio, claramente si supera su actitud de bromista alborotador-concluyo la peli rubia dándose cuenta el por qué Kurenai fue seleccionada como la sensei del chico así junto con ella.

Observando la cara de Johana dándose cuenta también de la cara de Kurenai, solo observando que ambas ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación.

-como veo que ambas se han percatado simplemente lo aclarare, Kurenai necesito que ayudes a Naruto psicológica y mentalmente y puedas darle un entrenamiento apropiado de control de chakra ya que como se dijo el genjutsu requiere un buen control de chakra, mientras por otro lado Johana lo entrenaras en el uso de su poder oculto y le darás el acondicionamiento físico , enséñale el taijutsu único para ustedes con ese gran poder y enséñale kenjutsu lo básico y que el defina su propio estilo-dice el Hokage sumamente serio ante el asentimiento de las don kunoichis presentes.

-Pero Hokage-sama ¿Quién le enseñara ninjutsu? Esa área yo solo le puedo enseñar el ninjutsu basado en el poder del Star King pero nada más y uno que otro jutsu dependiendo de su naturaleza-dice la hermosa ANBU rubia.

-Creo que tendré que entrenarlo yo personalmente-dice sonriendo un poco macabro el Kage de la hoja-jejeje dice que quiere mi puesto entonces le ayudare a obtenerlo-cambiando su sonrisa a una más tranquila y sincera.

-que kami se apiade del alma de Naruto-dice la bella oji roja persignándose y eso que no es católica.

Hola chavos este capítulo más bien es para poder pavimentar el camino de Naruto para poderle dar el poder necesario sin llegar a mary Sue como me decían, ahora aclarando me gustaron las ideas de Kurenai, en lo personal entrara Ino , Hanabi (no me lo tomen a mal NaruHina fans pero es un género muy choteado) entrara Hokuto (pocos fics con ella), Koyuki que me encantaba y daré espacio a 3 más las más mencionadas serán las elegida más una OC que desarrolle que es de hecho una uchiha y con el tiempo sabrán cómo se salvó dejare una imagen con la espada de Johana y una de las posibles de Naruto ustedes escogerán cual. A sí una cosa más siguiendo la misma línea de muchos de mis autores favoritos, me gustaría que alguno de ustedes cree un OC para el uso en este fic claro solo si gustan a su personaje, ese personaje tendrá una gran relevancia en la historia, pero como dicen el primero en mandarme un mp o un review con la ficha del OC será el ganador jijijiji , sin más me despido amigos míos y les deseo un feliz fin de semana, por cierto Itachi aún sigue en la aldea así que si quieren saber más esperen el cuarto capítulo porque el tercero traerá otras sorpresitas jejeje ahora sí sin más que decir

Se despide

Jaster_Rogue


End file.
